Stealing Stars
by Blind by Darkness
Summary: Seto comes back from a long business trip and finds Yami has new friends, friends that he can call his friends, hopefully. Yugi and his gang survive without Yami with them, and their point of view on Yami's friends mainly Seto. SetoxYami and others.


Stealing Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or Make a move by lost prophets, and all for you by sister hazel

* * *

_So are we lost or do we know  
Which direction we should go  
Sit around and wait for someone to take our hands and lead the way_

"Yami, it's time for school. Were going to be late, hurry up," Yugi yelled up the stairs to his older brother. Yami just groaned in return. Which of course made Yugi get really mad, mad enough to run up the stairs and jump on top of Yami. Let's just say Yami was now up, well he was awake, not really up. "Yami get dressed and meet me down stairs or else." Yugi said cheerfully before going back downstairs.

Yami groaned and lifted himself out of bed. He then grabbed a pair of faded black jeans, a red long-sleeved sweater, since it was snowing outside. He put his black boots on, and grabbed a black scarf and wrapped it around his neck before putting on his smoky black trench coat. He went down stairs grabbed a piece of toast, then walked outside with Yugi after grabbing his backpack. After a couple of blocks they were met by the rest of the gang and they walked the rest of the way to school together.

_Finally I figured out  
But it took a long, long time  
But now there's a turnabout  
Maybe 'cause I'm trying_

When they arrived at the school grounds the teachers weren't letting anyone into the school until eight o'clock, the time was seven fifteen, they had forty-five minutes to wait outside, in the freezing cold. The gang walked over to a tree where they started to talk, Yami walked over to another group of kids, where he engaged in a conversation. Yes, Yami has his own set of friends, he is still friends with the gang but he hangs out with other kids instead of them. Neither of the gangs merged together they preferred to keep away from the other. Yami's friends were Tai, Alice, Briar, Nicias, Aubrey and Riska. Seto Kaiba has been away on a business trip for over a year so he doesn't know Yami has made new friends, he still thinks that he is with the gang. Yami was talking with Aubrey about a chemistry test they were taking today, while the others listened so that they knew something since they all studied, Aubrey was just really good at chemistry, they weren't. Yugi was over talking to Joey about a television show they watched last night. That's when the black limo rolled up in front of the school and Seto got out. The first thing he did was head over to Yugi so that he could talk to Yami, he stopped short when he realized that Yami was not with them. He walked up and tapped Yugi on the shoulder.

"Kaiba, what can I do for you." Yugi asked elbowing Joey in the stomach to shut him up and stop him from growling.

"Where's Yami," he asked glaring at Joey.

"Yami's over with his friends, he doesn't really hang out with us any more." Tea said pointing over to Yami who was still talking to Aubrey. Seto Hned and walked over to him.

_There's been times, I'm so confused  
All my roads, They lead to you  
I just can't turn and walk away_

Upon reaching Yami his friends were staring at him. "Yami," was all he said.

"Kaiba your finally back, well what do you want," Yami said looking over to him. Aubrey just looked at him. Riska looked at him. Nicias put his arm around his girlfriend, Alice, and looked at him. Alice snuggled closer to Nicias for warmth and just closed her eyes. Tai and Briar just continued talking, not bothering to look.

"I was just looking for you. Who are your new friends, are they better than your last." Seto said looking at the other, his comment made both Briar and Tai stop talking long enough to glare at him.

"Well, Kaiba. This is Aubrey, Riska, Tai, Briar, Alice, and Nicias. And yes if you get to know them then they will be to your liking."

"I think I will if you will let me, be your friend that is," Seto said looking Yami in the eye.

_It's hard to say what it is I see in you  
Wonder if I'll always be with you  
But words can't say, And I can't do  
Enough to prove,  
It's all for you_

"Sure, welcome, whatever, just to let you know Tai is taken so do go hitting on him," Briar said putting his arm around the other shoulder.

"Both of the girls are taken as well so no idea's," Aubrey said putting his arm around Riska, as Nicias held Alice tighter.

"And Yami is single and for the taken," Nicias said smirking at Yami who in turn glared at him. Seto just smiled, that was the reason he came back for Yami, always for Yami.

_Cause every day we're getting older  
And every day we all get colder  
We're sick of waiting for our answers_

"So the only person I can hit on is Yami," Seto said wrapping an arm around Yami's shoulder and holding him close.

"Whoa, slow down tiger, we still don't know about him, you know the way he swings," Tai laughed.

"Hahaha, you dumbass you know what way," Yami glared at him, but didn't move out of Seto's embrace. "Kaiba if you want to be friends with us then we are going to call you by your first name not your last, understood."

"Yes, sir." Seto smirked, Yami punched him in the arm.

_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Yeah I'm so tired of waiting, waiting for us to  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Yeah I'm so sick of waiting, for us to make a move_

"So, Seto how was your business trip," Seto smiled at the way Yami said his name, he liked it.

"Well, I did…"

_I thought I'd seen it all  
'Cause it's been a long, long time  
But then we'll trip and fall  
Wondering if I'm blind_

It took Seto the rest of the forty minutes to tell his new friends about what happened over in Romania. The bell rang and they made their way inside. Yugi and his gang followed behind them shocked speechless because Seto still had his arm around Yami's shoulder's and he was talking to Briar and Nicias about something business related.

"Wow, Kaiba is human, I never would have guessed," Tristan said as witnessed what happened.

"I know he has friends now too, them, it must have been us that kept Kaiba so mean to us, cause look he is talking to all of Yami's friends with no problem." Yugi said looking at his brother.

_Are we meant to take the pain  
Should we sit around and wait  
Are we being saved  
Or was I another lie you made to make us hate_

"That's not fair we never did anything to that jerk to deserve this, he walks over to them and they acctped him with no problem, Yami accepted him with no problem, what's up with that I thought Yami hated him\," Joey said as they gang settled down into there first period study hall, still talking about what happened this morning.

"Joey you have to understand, we never knew if Yami really hated Kaiba we just assumed that he did, so we hated him s well, then Yami met Briar and his sister Alice. Yami helped hook Alice up with Nicias, Tai joined in with Riska. And Riska started to date Aubrey and that's how he got in. Every else talks to them fine, they don't do stupid thing. Trust me When it was just Yami and Briar, they never talked about food, or television shows, they talked about important things. That's what Kaiba would like, mature people that have fun yet don't make a fool of themselves doing it." Yugi said looking up when of course the people they were talking about came into the room. Briar led them to the back of the class room where he sat on one of the desks, tai slid into the seat. Nicias sat down and pulled Alice onto his lap. Riska and Aubrey slid into the seat in front of their and Yami sat on top of Riska's desk while Seto sat ontop of Aubrey, they continued talking. Until Seto lifed his legs up to put them unto of Yami's then leaned back against the wall staring at Yami, who started back.

_It's hard to say what it is I see in you  
Wonder if I'll always be with you  
But words can't say, And I can't do  
Enough to prove,  
It's all for you_

"What I don't understand is what do they see in him," Joey asked. It's been two weeks since Seto came back and he is now currently dating Yami, who is really happy. Yugi is equally happy because Seto treats him like a friends even though he doesn't hang out with the other's. Seto still hated Yugi's gang though. "I mean look at him, so what that he takes them out to four start resutrants everyday, or is going to take them to the Bahamas during spring break, or that he lets them live in his mansion, or that he buys them anything. He is still a bastard, even though he is dating Yami, it's not fai." Joey started to whine.

"You just want to be his friend because that way you would get to go everywhere, and get anything, right," Tristan said smirking at Joey. They were currently in the first period study hall again. The other's, Yami and his friends, were no where in sight and the class started over twenty minutes ago.

_Cause every day we're getting older  
And every day we all get colder  
We're sick of waiting for our answers_

"Where are they anyway, they were never this late before." Yugi said looking worriedly at the door every five seconds.

"Their probable skipping class again…" Tristan was interrupted as Briar, Riska, Alice, Tai and Nicias walked into the class room, Yami, Seto and Aubrey were still missing. Yugi was the first to move, they never came into a class room in groups, they were always together.

"Briar, what happened, where is Yami and Aubrey and Kaiba." Yugi asked as they walked past him to their usually spot.

"They are helping out the new kid's that just got here, fell sorry for the ones with Aubrey, he is in a really bad mood. Dog kept him up all night last night." Riska laughed. Yugi sighed in relief at hearing this. A half hour later a group of kids came in with Aubrey in the lead Glaring at anyone and anything. Four of the nine followed Them to their spot while the other went off and sat somewhere far away from Aubrey.

"Great their just adding to their number aren't they." Joey sighed.

"Joey, you really want to be friends with them don't you, even though that Kaiba is a major part of that group." Tristan asked as he looked at Joey then back at the group of ten kids in the back of the class room either talking or playing finger football.

"Well, I can never get along with Kaiba and if I go over there then I will get the whole group mad at me because they all are friends with him and would chose him over me any day, especially Yami. Well at least I have you guys right." Joey looked over at his friends. Even though he knew they were his friends he also knew that if it wasn't for him then they would be over with Yami, because none of them, mostly Yugi hated Kaiba any more. He turned around and looked at the Yami the others, just in time to see Seto and Yami share a kiss.

_It's hard to say what it is I see in you  
Wonder if I'll always be with you  
But words can't say, And I can't do  
Enough to prove,  
It's all for you_

Seto smiled as he broke away, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Yami whispered back. Then started to talk to Riku, one of their new friends, and Seto started to talk to Sora, Riku's boyfriend. They were all happy, even more so when Riska and Alice pushed Aubrey out of his chair and started to tickle him, with him cussing like no tomorrow. Kai and Ray their other new friends just laughed at him, since they were stuck having Aubrey showing them around school that day.

_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
And we will never lose  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
it's time to make a move  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
And we will never lose  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
it's time to make a... move!_

**The End**


End file.
